As Beautiful As Love
by forrealgirl
Summary: Remus takes in Harry and Veronica Potter to raise as his own. *Warning- will contain spanking.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these stories. J. K. Rowling does, not me. I wish. This is my first real story. It might be a short story or it could be a series. It depends on the reviews. And hey, no negative reviews.

As Albus Dumbledore walked through Lily and James Potter's house, he found it odd that neither Harry, who was barely two years old, or Veronica, just a newborn baby(about 1 1/2 months old), was crying, or really, making a single noise. Surely Harry must have seen or heard something going on during the tragic incident, would be at the least whimpering in fear. Most definitely, it would be Veronica crying.

What a shame. Lily and James had such powerful magical abilities. They were both in his class long ago, and he had to admit, they were among a few of his favorite students. Now, at the very least, their children would be raised without a mother and father, have to constantly hide from Voldemort, and not know the truth about what happened to their parents. Dumbledore didn't believe Voldemort was truly gone. One day, Voldemort would return and he would be hungry for revenge on the Boy Who Lived and the Girl Who Lived.

As Dumbledore turned the corner of the stairs, he had a feeling in his gut that something was wrong. It just didn't seem right. He found the room where Lily had decorated the door with a sparkly pink decorated V. If he looked closely, he could tell Lily had used magic to animate it. The sparkles moved in a dazzling way.

Dumbledore turned the knob. He peered inside, but saw nothing. He stepped inside. Now that he could see the whole room, he scrutinized the room for something wrong. If he focused, he could see a shimmer that looked like floating water in the lower left corner of the room, very close indeed to the door. Wormtail had obviously been here. He had put an illusion in the room. Albus hoped Wormtail had not gotten to the children. Dumbledore removed the illusion and stepped cautiously into the room.

All at once, he could see why something had felt off. Veronica's crib was broken, shattered into several shards of wood. The lights above had been broken and there was now broken glass on the floor. Also, Veronica's mirror had been demolished into thousands of pieces of shimmering glass with a tint of pink to it. Her walls, which had once been a pale pink, were covered in dust and dirt. The fan was lying on the floor, tilting to the right. Dumbledore also noted how the window was propped open. He knew Lily hated having the windows open because bees and wasps would fly in. Lily was traumatized by bees.

The one thing he had come in this room was missing: Veronica herself. He ran, well, to be true to himself, he sprinted(his knees were awful) to Harry's room. Again, he took down another illusion, and saw the room was in havoc. It was worse that what Veronica's room had been like. Instead of gaping at the mess like he did last time, he immediately started to search for the boy. H put a spell in the room, which would tell him if the boy was in the room anywhere shielded. Nothing happened. He then put a spell on the house to see if either of the children were in the house. He slammed the door with frustration he hadn't even known he had had, and shook the entire house. All he had to do to get out of this wretched house, was walk past the dead bodies of Lily and James. He had felt sick to his stomach the first time he saw them; he didn't think he could bear to do it a second time. It just brought him too much sorrow. Where in Merlin's beard were those children? The Trace hadn't left them, so he knew they were alive. Now all he had to do was find those bloody children.

Remus had just left the scene when he had heard Dumbledore arrive to get the children to safety. He was a little too late. Remus would apparate to Dumbledore as soon as he arrived home and got Potter's children to sleep. Veronica would not stop wailing. He would probably have to feed her when he got home before she went to bed. Remus had never trusted Wormtail, and knew he was never telling the truth about anything at all. He just knew that Wormtail was the cause of Lily and James's death. He just knew it. Wormtail probably led Voldemort to the Potter's house and betrayed them all. He would make sure that Peter Pettigrew would never come near those two children. First, however, he had matters to handle. The first thing on his list was to get home safely. Maybe Voldemort really was dead, and gone forever, but then again, you never know. Then, he had to get Harry and Veronica to bed. Third, he needed to apparate to Dumbledore and inform him that he had gotten the children out of what used to be a home. Now, that home was just basically a pile of wood. Next, he was going to try to persuade Dumbledore to let him raise the children as his own. No harm could come out of raising them himself. As long as Severus Snape kept making his potions, especially before a full moon, the children would be safe. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he ever endangered those children because something interfered with him taking his potions. Now, to get home...

**Thanks guys for reading! Please leave a review! I might not update if I don't have 10 reviews. I will definitely try though! Thanks for all your support!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not own any of these stories. J.K. Rowling does, not me. I wish. Thanks for the reviews. This is my first real story. It might be a short story or it could be a series. It depends on the reviews. And, hey, no negative reviews.

Remus Lupin sighed. It had been a long, long night. He had rescued Veronica and Harry Potter, escaped Godric's Hollow without being seen, not been killed, and had gotten himself into more trouble than he could possibly handle. Too much action in one night. How did he always manage to get himself in sticky situations such as this? When he had gotten home (was it just him, or did the ride home take longer than usual?), he had gotten Harry down to sleep with no problems at all. Remus conjured a crib, mattress, pillow, and blanket for Harry with no effort. Harry slept through it all. The ride, the door that he accidently slammed, and the setting up of his new room – at least, it would be for now. It would be permanently Harry's room if Remus could manage to persuade Dumbledore to let him raise the children. Veronica, on the other hand, had been very difficult. She wailed and screamed, until Remus gave her a bottle. Finally, the little girl was asleep and resting peacefully. He sent a message to his house elf, Boot, to watch over the children until he returned to Lupin Manor. He found he suddenly had an appointment with Dumbledore. He had a feeling that Dumbledore was not going to be happy…

As he apparated to Albus' house, he was overcome with guilt that he had not stayed to let Dumbledore know he had gotten the children to safety. Dumbledore was probably overwhelmed with fear that Voldemort or one of his Death Eaters had taken the children. And here he was, with them safe and sound, and Remus didn't even bother to tell him. No matter; he would apologize inside. Muggles were starting to stare at him because of his robes. Remus knocked on the door.

"Come in, Remus," Dumbledore called from inside.  
Bloody hell! How did the man know it was him? It could have been Voldemort for all anyone knows.

Remus tentatively walked inside the home that was so familiar to him. Dumbledore was like a father to him. He hated disappointing Albus. Plus, the man had a hand of steel.

"Dumbledore, I came to tell you-"  
"No. I had to figure out that you had the Potters myself. I can tell you this much: I am so angry with you that I can't even stand to look at you. Go to your room. I'll be there when I am calmer."

Dumbledore's normal twinkle in his eye had disappeared. Remus could tell that Albus meant business. Long ago, when Remus was just a pup, Dumbledore took him in. He took him under his wing, extended his own house for Remus, given him food, love, and shelter, and the only thing Dumbledore asked of Remus was obedience. That was all. Remus really did feel bad. Although, he did have a gut wrenching feeling that he knew what his father was going to do…

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was deep in thought. He really was angry and knew he should never punish his "son" in anger. He had spent all night searching for those children only to find out that Remus had had the Potter's children. He fretted and fretted that Voldemort or a Death Eater had gotten to the children; but no, Remus Lupin had. All this time, and Remus had not even bothered to tell him. Ugh. Why did Remus always managed to get himself into trouble. He really was a good person. He just needed to think logically in troubling situations. First, he had a naughty child to deal with…

Thanks for reviews. Sorry it isn't as long as I wanted it to be. My parents just died and I'm only 14. There will be more next time.


	3. Chapter 3

As Albus walked into Remus's room, he sighed and knew he would have to deal with his naughty son. He saw how nervous Remus was. How he hated doing this.  
"Remus, young man, you know you should have told me that you had the Potter children."  
"Dad, I - "  
"Remus, I don't want to hear it."  
"Please, Dad, please …"  
"Remus, you know what to do. If I hear one word of argument from you, so help me Merlin's Beard, I will double what you have coming to you, young man."

Remus slowly pulls his pants and underwear down and bends over the bed. His whole body is trembling; he has been in this position before and it has never ended well for him. As Albus brings the hairbrush that he had brought in with him down, deafening cracks are heard again and again throughout Albus's small, cozy house. Shortly, sobs are heard. Eventually, the rain of swats and questions stop.

Albus fixes Remus's pants and holds him on his lap. He rubs gentle soothing circles on Remus's back in an attempt to soothe this sobbing boy. It doesn't take long for Remus to calm down and the sobs subdue.

Albus thinks of something. "Remus, where exactly Potter's children?"  
"They are in my house, shielded by a protection spell. If they need something, my house elf, Brianna, will take care of them," Remus said in a rush

Albus has the idea that he should pull Remus over for another dose, but then decides that Remus should most likely get home to the children before anything dangerous happens to them.

"You do realize that you are going to go home, retrieve those children, and deliver them to Petunia Dursley, Lily's sister."

"Dad, I can't do that. Petunia will kill both of them. She will work them to death and never feed them. I will keep them no matter what. I don't care."

Albus saw the determination in his son's eyes and found that arguing with him would be of little use. Merlin's beard, how this child was stubborn and hardheaded.

"I understand." Albus says.

"Darn right, you – wait what?" Remus is shocked at Albus's startling response.

"I understand. Remus, I get it. Take care of them. Go home to them. Love them even in the hard times though. It will be hard what with two of them there."

Remus exchanged a few words with Albus, then headed home. He knew life would be different now. Now, he was heading home for life with two children who had no idea how many people would rely on them and depend on them.

**So guys, what do you think? Sorry that it has been forever! Hope you enjoy! Please review! I enjoy reading them!****J**


	4. Chapter 4

**6 years later…**

Remus sighed. Dumbledore looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong, Remus?" Dumbledore asked

"I just remembered that I have to go pick up Harry, Chelleigh, and Veronica."

"Where are they staying?"

"Harry is at Arthur and Molly Weasley's house. Veronica and Chelleigh are at Dorian's house."

3 years ago, as Remus was walking down the street, a homeless witch threw Chelleigh at him and told him to keep her. As soon as Remus looked at her tiny face, he knew he had to raise her as his own.

"Well, at least before you go, help me with this new potion. I've never been really good at potions. And I'm sure that Harry, Veronica, and Chelleigh wouldn't mind staying a little longer. Don't they call Arthur and Dorian 'dad'?" Dumbledore asked Remus with a hint of amusement in his voice

**Meanwhile…**  
_(Dorian's house)_

Chelleigh and Veronica had finished making their tent and went into the room that Dorian had added on to his house just for them. Harry had half of the room since he was older. The two girls grabbed as many toys as they could, and carried them into the tent. As they searched for the right toy to play with, Veronica suddenly spotted a black and white stuffed sheep dog. Alas, Chelleigh had spotted it at the same time. Both girls reached for the sheep dog. Suddenly, the two girls started tugging at the dog.

"Let go, Chelleigh! I saw it first!" Veronica whined

"But it's my toy! You let go! You don't get to touch it! It's MINE!"

Dorian came into the room.

"Girls, are you arguing? Y'all are good kids. Don't make me use the leather belt on you."

Dorian gave a goofy look and left.

With as much force as she could muster, Veronica pulled the sheep dog out of Chelleigh's hands. Chelleigh began to cry very loudly. Dorian came into the room. Veronica shoved the sheep dog behind her back and scooted forward to make it look like she had been playing with the other toys the whole time.

"What's wrong, Chelleigh?"

"S-She took my d-dog! A-And won't give it b-back!"

Dorian pulled back some of the blankets back and looked at Veronica, who was playing with an American Girl doll.

"Veronica, where is Chelleigh's dog?"

"I don't know."

"What's behind your back?"

"A shirt."

"Veronica. Take the sheep dog out from behind your back and give it back to Chelleigh."

"No."

Dorian began to come into the tent. Veronica pulled the sheep dog out and scrambled out of the tent on the other side. Dorian came out of the tent. Veronica went back in. Chelleigh, still angry, had a plan.

"Fine. You can have it. I hope you like a broken tent." Chelleigh pushed one of the stands over while Veronica moved just in time to avoid getting hit.

Dorian grabbed Chelleigh's arm and told her to apologize.

Veronica, however, had other plans. "She won't 'pologize. She's being a meanie."

"Veronica, I don't like your tone." Dorian warned

"I don't like your face." Veronica replied

"That's it!" Dorian had had enough. He pulled out his belt. Veronica sat on the floor and stuck her nose in the air.

"Well, nobody likes your face. It's too ugly." Chelleigh retorted

"Veronica, you're first." Dorian raised his voice

"I'm sleeping."

"No, you're not. I can see your little eyelids fluttering." Dorian had to stifle a laugh. This wasn't a time for laughing. He could laugh later. When he could see that Veronica wasn't budging, he turned to Chelleigh.  
"Chelleigh, come–"

"No Daddy! Pwease!" Chelleigh cried


End file.
